


Anniversary

by sylviarachel



Series: All the 221Bs [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Flash Fic, M/M, POV John Watson, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviarachel/pseuds/sylviarachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock commemorates an anniversary. It's not the one John would have chosen.</p><p>(Written in 20 minutes. You have been warned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this even came from, seriously.

Sherlock Holmes is not like other people.

John knows this, has long come to terms with the concept in the abstract, but the specific ways in which Sherlock is uniquely _Sherlock_ still continually surprise him.

For example: this room where they are standing right now. It makes perfect sense that Sherlock would choose this place to commemorate this occasion. What’s surprising is that it occurred to him to commemorate it at all.

Although, then again, perhaps not.

“I’m right, aren’t I? This is the room you were in?” Sherlock asks him. His eyes are glinting with something like _The game is on!_ and something like _Kiss me, John!_ and something … else.

John looks about him, frowning. All the classrooms look more or less the same, really, and it’s not as though he was observing closely at the time. He crosses to the window and sights across the gap between the buildings. The lights are off across the way, which makes it difficult. “I think so,” he says.

“I calculated the distance and the angle,” Sherlock says, into John’s ear. He’s standing behind John and has wrapped his long arms around John’s torso. “I wanted to stand where you stood.”

John shivers. “Why?” he says, because he wants to hear Sherlock say it.

Sherlock holds him tighter. “Because this was the beginning.”


End file.
